powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Inheritance
The condition to have the talents and/or powers of one or both of your parents. Sub-power of Ancestral Evocation. Also Called *Genetic Powers *Inheritance *Legacies (Riordanverse) *Parental Heredity Capabilities The user can copy the powers of their parents. If one of their parents was an artist, they'd gain their artistic talents without any practice. If one of their parents was in the Marine Corps, they gain their physical endurance without any training. If their parents were superheroes, they gain either one or both of their powers. Applications *Genetic Memory **Genetic Traits *Power Replication Variations *'Generational Empowerment' *'Guardian Inheritance' - imitate the powers from past heroes and protectors. *'Father Mimicry' - imitate the powers of your biological father. *'Mother Mimicry' - imitate the powers of your biological mother. *'Grandfather Mimicry' - imitate the powers from your biological grandfather. *'Grandmother Mimicry' - imitate the powers of your biological grandmother. *'Sibling Inheritance' - inherit the abilities of one's siblings. *'Aunt Mimicry' - imitate the powers of your biological aunt. *'Uncle Mimicry' - imitate the powers of your biological uncle. *'Parasitic Inheritance' - inherit the abilities of one's hosts. *'Royal Inheritance' - inherit powers from one's royal bloodline. Associations *Child Prodigy Limitations *Only works if your powers are passed down by your parents. *May be limited to the powers from a single parent, but can gain the powers from the other parent later on in life. *Power can be replicated by DNA Replication. Known Users See Also: Superpowerful Genetics. Anime/Manga Cartoons Live Television Gallery Comics/Cartoons (American Dragon) Dragon Power Inheritance.jpg|Jake and Haley Long (American Dragon: Jake Long); inherited dragon powers from their grandfather Luong Lao Shi. Manik Acorn profile.jpg|Manik Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) inherited super speed from his father, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonia Acorn profile.jpg|Sonia Acorn (Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog) inherited super speed from her father, Sonic the Hedgehog. Skye Prower profile.jpg|Skye Prower (Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog) inherited mechanical talent from his father, Miles "Tails" Prower. Melody Prower profile (2).jpg|Melody Prower (Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog) inherited super speed from her mother, Mina Prower. Catwoman beyond4.jpg|Catwoman (Batman Beyond) inherited the ability to replicate herself from her father Danton Black/Multiplex, but unlike Danton who can create an infinite amount of duplicates, she can only make nine copies of herself at a time. Verdona, Gwen,& Sunny (Ben 10).jpg|Gwen Tennyson and Sunny (Ben 10 series); inherited their Anodite magical abilities from their paternal grandmother, Verdona. Charmcaster & Spellbinder (Ben 10).jpg|Charmcaster (Ben 10 Series); inherited her magical abilities from her father Spellbinder. Markus Clay, the Amazing Man.jpg|Markus Clay/Amazing-Man (DC Comics) Kid Flash Bart Allen 0003.jpg|Bartholomew "Bart" Allen/Kid Flash (DC Comics) inherited super speed and his connection to the Speed Force from his father, Don Allen, and grandfather, Barry Allen/Flash. XS.jpg|Jenni Ognats/XS (DC Comics) inherited super speed and her connection to the Speed Force from her mother, Dawn Allen, and grandfather, Barry Allen/The Flash. Dynamo 5 Image Comics.jpg|Dynamo 5 (Image Comics) inherited various superpowers from their father, Captain Dynamo. Wolverine - Origins 013-010.jpg|Akihiro Daken (Marvel Comics) inherited his regenerative healing factor and... Wolverine - Origins 013-012.jpg|...claws from his father, Wolverine. Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 13 Textless.jpg|Raze Darkholme (Marvel Comics) inherited his healing factor and claws from his father, Wolverine... Raze Impersonating Kitty Pryde.jpg|...and his shapeshifting abilities from his mother, Mystique. Hulkling.jpg|Hulkling (Marvel Comics) inherited his shapeshifting abilities from his mother, Princess Anelle of the Skrulls. Rachel Summers (Earth-811) Prestige.jpg|Rachel Summers (Marvel Comics) using her telekinesis she inherited from her mother, Jean Grey. Copy of Skaar.jpg|Skaar (Marvel Comics) inherited his Gamma powered physiology and Oldstrong connection from his parents. Spider-Girl_MC2.jpg|Spider-Girl (Marvel Comics) inherited her spider-powers from her father, Spider-Man. File:Galacta_hunger_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Galacta (Marvel Comics) inherited Power Cosmic and unending hunger from her father Galactus. File:David_Haller_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Legacy_Vol_1_21.jpg|David Haller/Legion (Marvel Comics) inherited telepathic and psionic abilities from his father, Charles Xavier. File:Polaris.jpg|Lorna Dane/Polaris (Marvel Comics) inherited magnetic manipulation from her father, Magneto. Flurry_Heart_ID_S6E1.png|Flurry Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Norm.png|Norm (Norm of the North) possess the unique trait to speak and emote like a human which he inherited from his grandfather. Scarlet Witch Vol 2 2 Anka Variant Textless.jpg|Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) inherited magic from her mother... Natalya_Maximoff.png|...Natalya Maximoff, the first Scarlet Witch Jimmy Hudson's Claws (Marvel Comics).jpg|Jimmy Hudson (Marvel Comics) inherited his claws and regenerative healing factor from his father, Wolverine. Anime/Manga Megaton Red Lightning.png|Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) inherited his great-grandfather Yuri Dreyar's Red Lightning magic. Natsume alice de fuego.jpg|Natsume Hyuuga (Gakuen Alice) inherited his Fire Alice from his father. Mikan Sakura.jpg|Mikan Sakura (Gakuen Alice) inherited her Alice's from both of her parents. Shoto Todoroki (Boku no Hero Academia) fight.gif|Shoto Todoroki's (My Hero Academy) quirk, Half-Cold Half-Hot, is a combination of his father's Hellfire quirk and his mother's ice-based quirk. File:Joseph_Joestar_(JoJo)_shoots_cap.gif|Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) inherited the ability to use Hamon/Ripple... Power Fists by Jonathan Joestar.gif|...from his grandfather, Jonathan Joestar... LisaTechnique.png|...and mother, Elizabeth Joestar/Lisa Lisa. Caeser Zeppeli's Hamon (JoJo).gif|Caesar Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) inherited the ability to use Hamon/Ripple... Ripple and Hamon Breathing JoJo.gif|...from his grandfather, Will A. Zeppeli. Bad company powa.gif|Keicho Nijimura (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamonds are Unbreakable) inherited his Stand ability from his father. Okuyasu Nijimura's Stand, The Hand.gif|Okuyasu Nijimura (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamonds are Unbreakable) inherited his Stand ability from his father. SpiceGirl.gif|Trish Una (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) inherited her Stand ability from her father... Diavolo (JoJo) King Crimson.gif|...Diavolo, the murderous mob boss of Passione. alvis.jpg|Alvis Hamilton (Last Exile) is a Key to Exile who carries the genetic information necessary to activate one of the Exile ships, which is passed down from mother to daughter. Hinami's_Dual_Kagune_from_her_back.png|Hinami Fueguchi (Tokyo Ghoul) is one of the rare Ghouls to have inherited two different kagune types from both of her parents; a Rinkaku from her father and a Koukaku from her mother. Video Games Dante and Vergil.jpg|Dante and his older twin brother, Vergil (Devil May Cry) inherited their demonic powers from their father, Sparda. TK 7 Devil Kazuya.gif|Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) inherited the power of the Devil Gene from his mother, Kazumi Mishima née Hachijo. Devil Jin.jpg|Jin Kazama (Tekken) inherited the power of the Devil Gene from his father, Kazuya Mishima and paternal grandmother, Kazumi Mishima née Hachijo. Satele Shan Alderaan-Hope.png|Satele Shan (Star Wars) inherited her Force sensitivity from her ancestors, Bastila Shan and Darth Revan. Starkiller Clone.jpg|Galen Marek/Starkiller (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) his Force sensitivity from his parents, Kento and Mallie Marek. Live Television/Movies Fire_breathing_show.jpg|Jennie Bowman (Heroes) inherited her Fire Breath from both her parents. Incredibles family.png|Violet, Dash, & Jack-Jack (The Incredibles) inherited powers from their parents. The Pierce Family (Black Lighting).jpg|Jennifer & Anissa Pierce (Black Lighting) inherited their father's Metahuman abilities. Others File:Ruby_Silver_Eyes_(RWBY).png|Ruby Rose (RWBY) inherited the power of the Silver Eyes from her mother Summer. Granta Omega.jpg|Granta Omega (Star Wars Legends) inherited his connection to The Force from his Dark Jedi father, Xanatos. ZS-convocation Luke Skywalker.jpg|Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Legends) inherited his connection to The Force from his father, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader. Leia Organa Solo Jedi!!.jpg|Like her twin brother Luke, Leia Organa Solo (Star Wars Legends) inherited her connection to The Force from her father, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader. Corran Horn's lightsaber.jpg|Corran Horn (Star Wars Legends) inherited his connection to The Force form his father, Valin "Hal" Horn and grandfather, Nejaa Halcyon. Kyle Katarn.jpg|Kyle Katarn (Star Wars Legends) inherited his connection to The Force from his father, Morgan Katarn. Venku Skirata (Star Wars Legends).jpg|Venku/Kad Skirata (Star Wars Legends) inherited his connection to The Force from his mother, Etain Tur-Mukan. SoloTwins EGttF.jpg|The Solo Twins, Jaina and Jacen (Star Wars Legends) inherited their connection to The Force from their mother, Leia Organa Solo and grandfather, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader. Anakin Solo.jpg|Anakin Solo (Star Wars Legends) inherited his connection to The Force from his mother, Leia Oragana Solo and grandfather, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader. Valin Horn (Star Wars Legends).jpg|Valin Horn (Star Wars Legends) inherited his connection to The Force from his father, Corran Horn and grandfather, Valin "Hal" Horn. Jysella Horn (Star Wars Legends).jpg|Jysella Horn (Star Wars Legends) inherited her connection to The Force from her father, Corran Horn and grandfather, Valin "Hal" Horn. Ben Skywalker Star Wars Legends.jpg|Ben Skywalker (Star Wars Legends) inherited his connection to The Force from his father, Luke Skywalker and mother, Mara Jade Skywalker. Cade Skywalker.jpg|Cade Skywalker (Star Wars Legends) inherited his connection to The Force from his father, Kol Skywalker and ancestors. Percy Jackson.jpg|Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Powers by type Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Power Sources Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries